Waiting: The August Fanfic Challenge
by cjmeg
Summary: The two inspiring pictures this month were of Sully standing in the rain after 'Giving Thanks' and Sully and Michaela in his dream in 'Return Engagement'. I own nothing here but I sure as heck wish I did


August fanfic challenge.

Sully was waiting for Michaela.

He smiled to himself as he ran through in his mind, all the times in the past that he had waited for her. You could almost sum up the whole of their relationship as one long wait.

Despite the warm afternoon sun reflecting off the grass, Sully shivered as he thought about how close he had come in the past to just walking away. He knew he would never do that now.

With his eyes closed he pictured Michaela in the first moment that he had ever seen her, lying face down in the mud. He had hardly really paid any attention to her at that time and it was only later when he saw her in the store, bristling at the notice about dogs and Indians that he noticed her. At that point he glimpsed a kindred spirit. Someone who cared about those that the rest of the world seemed to not give a damn about.

She lived in his old home but he was waiting. He didn't even realize back then what he was waiting for but he was waiting to heal, to heal from the hurt of losing his wife and baby and to face his fears about wanting to love and live again.

Sully felt his legs protest about the position they were in but he ignored it. He knew he just had to be patient. Maybe thinking more about his heart song would help pass the time.

Like pages of a book ruffling in his head, he retold himself the story of their love. It went so slow at first, like a child waiting for spring after a long winter. The signs were there that his feelings for her were steadily growing but it wasn't until he kissed her on his birthday that their relationship shifted a gear. It was out there. He had kissed her willingly on the lips and he had meant that kiss with all his heart.

The waiting continued. They grew closer and closer. He ate with her and her family. He was the first person that she would call on if she was in trouble. He found himself looking for her across the street, listening for her voice across a room, finding excuses to stand near her, help her into the carriage and yet the slow dance between them persisted. He was still waiting for something or someone to show him that he was ready and that they had a future.

Then she went away. He knew she had to go but still part of him hoped that she would not step into the stage coach that would whisk her away. The days were very long after she had left and when he finally hailed the stage down to follow her, his only regret was that he had waited too long.

When he arrived in that strange place he feared that he really had waited too long. There was someone else standing beside her who seemed in so many ways to fit into her life like a glove. His heart was so heavy when he began his journey home. But she found him and gave him the chance to tell her the one thing that she needed to hear. He loved her. He had followed her across the country and he wanted her to come home. And she did.

Even after that though, knowing how they felt about each other, the climb to the summit was a rocky one. Only days after her triumphant return and very public display of affection, they were at odds again. One of the things that he found most frustrating and ironically most endearing about Michaela, was her unshakeable belief that people could change for the better. Somehow she got the townsfolk together to give thanks and he brought along his other family, the Cheyenne. As they shared the Thanksgiving meal together, the clouds opened and the rain fell. Everyone present was truly thankful. Sully had gone to stand out in the rain, letting the water fall over his shirt and down his hair. Rivulets of moisture trickled down his face. He opened his mouth to let the life giving water run down his throat. His shirt clung to every inch of his chest. His skin shone and gleamed feeling clean and renewed and very much alive. He looked up to see Michaela rushing around, trying to save the food for the feast that had been so meticulously planned and then seeing him standing out in the rain she stopped and just watched him. Something in her began to change and she forgot about the food or what the rain would do to her hair and clothes. Despite the cold rain, the air around them suddenly seemed very warm. Sully waited and she came to him.

There was no sign of rain on this day although Sully's throat was dry and parched and the memory of that cool liquid pouring down his throat was almost unbearable to think of. He shook his head and continued his trip down memory lane.

There were still obstacles to overcome. Sully loved her. He wanted to be with her but she was afraid. He tried to be patient and gentle but when he was with her all he could seem to do was hold her and kiss her. Sometimes she liked it but other times she shied away from him. He became frustrated and angry. People came across their path, a woman muddied the waters and for a while neither Sully nor Michaela could see their way clearly. Then she was taken from him and he could not bear that. His heart was breaking as he raced to her aid, fearing that she would be hurt or worse. But she had never doubted him and he would not doubt her now.

The dance between them began to gather pace. They wanted to be together always. In his mind his future always contained her and yet he found it hard to say the words that would make it official. His head was full of pain and she dropped everything to care for him. How could he have been so blind? He wanted her to be his wife, to be his everything. He dreamed they were in meadow. Probably he had been waiting for her again. She was wearing white and her eyes were filled with love. There was no fear or awkwardness between them she came to him willingly and eagerly. She touched his bare chest and he rolled her to the ground, kissing and holding her in ways that he never had before. He awoke from that dream realizing the only bad part had been when she had left him alone in the clearing. He did not want her to ever leave him again. He called her name and she came. He asked her the question and she said yes. His heart was so full.

Yet only days later his heart was empty when he thought that she loved another. He knew that he could not wait this time. He found her and told her that his greatest wish was that she would be happy. He loved her enough to set her free and eventually she came back to him.

Waiting, waiting, waiting. Another meadow and another white dress but this was no dream. She had come wearing a gown of lace and silk, surrounded by friends and family. They were husband and wife and they danced and they ate and they waited to be alone. That night on the train as it got darker and darker and it felt like he could not possibly wait another moment, the melding of their flesh made the two of them truly one.

More waiting! Wanting and hoping for a new addition to their family, overcoming fears of tragedy and loss. Finally the news they had been waiting to hear. A baby was coming. What a long nine months that was and then to be there as his precious little girl came into the world. His Katie, whose smile and laugh were giving him the strength to go on even now.

He knew he could not wait much longer. The pain in his leg had become a dull ache but Sully feared that the lack of pain probably meant even worse news. He dragged himself towards the hollow of a tree, a snug place where he might get some warmth and clear the cobwebs from his head. He had no idea how long it had been since he fell over that cliff but he knew with total certainty that his beloved would be searching and praying and crying. He had every faith that she would find him, he just hoped it would be soon. His eyes closed and he knew no more.

Through the haze he heard a sound, his name being whispered. Her hands over him and on him pulling him back from the brink. It hurt to open his eyes but he did.

"I was waiting for you."


End file.
